Unlogisch
by ChichiU
Summary: Ich weiß, Pon Farr Storys gibt es jede Menge. Trotzdem ließ mich die Idee nicht los. Sie war äußerst hartnäckig.
1. Chapter 1

Spock verließ an diesem Abend mit einer gewissen Erleichterung die Brücke. Er kannte die Veränderung in seinem Körper, aber war nicht gewillt dieser nachzugeben. Es passierte Jahre zu früh. Es war nicht logisch.

Er betrat den Turbolift zusammen mit seinem Captain und starrte an die Wand, nachdem der Lift sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, um sie auf das Deck ihrer Kabinen zu bringen.

„Spock, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" Der Captain schien besorgt zu sein. Vermutlich war bereits jedem bewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Das Zittern seiner Hände und dass er geschwitzt hatte, waren schließlich Beweis genug. Es war zu untypisch für Spock gewesen und so war es natürlich sehr viel stärker aufgefallen.

„Natürlich Captain."

Dieser schien von dieser Aussage nicht überzeugt zu sein. „Sie sollten zu Pille gehen und sich durchchecken lassen."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen."

Spock trat aus dem Turbolift, nachdem dieser seine Türen geöffnet hatte und ging zu seinem Quartier.

Er beschloss,die Vorkommnisse der letzten Tage zu analysieren. Es musste etwas mit ihrer letzten Außenmission zu tun haben.

Vor zwei Tagen hatten sie auf einen unerforschten Planeten gebeamt.

Die Scanner der Enterprise hatten angezeigt, dass es nichts als Tiere und Pflanzen, die nahezu den gesamten Planeten bedeckten, gab. Eigentlich ein harmloser Planet von dem keine Gefahr ausging.

Captain Kirk war es auf diesem Außeneinsatz sichtlich langweilig gewesen und er war enttäuscht von seiner ersten Erkundung eines neuen Planeten. Spock dagegen hatte die Pflanzenwelt äußerst interessant und erforschenswert gehalten und fing sofort an, diese zu katalogisieren.

Bereits einige Stunden nach diesem Aufenthalt auf dem Planeten, hatte er allerdings die ersten Anzeichen in sich gespürt. Anzeichen von etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Es war zu früh. Es war unlogisch. Daher hatte er beschlossen es zu ignorieren. Leider wurde es schlimmer.

Er betrat seine Kabine und musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht grundlos etwas zu zerstören. Doch mit seiner Beherrschung war es hier vorbei und er schlug gegen die Wand, so dass er einen Abdruck seiner Faust hinterließ.

'Pon Farr', dachte Spock. Er war mittendrin. Vermutlich war er mit irgendetwas auf dem Planeten in Berührung gekommen. Etwas, dass nur auf ihn Auswirkung hatte.

Er wog seine Möglichkeiten ab.

Von Uhura hatte er sich getrennt, da seine Gefühle für sie nicht so stark waren, wie er zuvor gedacht hatte. Daher war diese Trennung logisch gewesen. Sie hatten es sehr sachlich beendet. Uhura hatte es mit Fassung getragen, worüber Spock sehr froh war, wenn es auch überraschend gewesen war. Doch sie schien es geahnt zu haben.

Spock wusste, wen er als Partner wählen würde, doch dies war unmöglich. Es war unlogisch, dass dies tatsächlich passieren würde. Und Neu-Vulkan war zu weit entfernt. T'Pring, seine Verlobte, war tot.

So blieb ihm nur der ungleich schwierigere und gefährlichere Weg übrig. Die Meditation. Wenn dies jedoch nicht funktionierte...

Wut erfüllte ihn, wegen seiner aussichtslosen Situation und er schleuderte einen Stuhl quer durch den Raum.

***

Kirk war von Spocks Aussage nicht überzeugt. Im Gegenteil, sie machte ihn besorgter und so hatte er sich Doktor McCoy als Unterstützung geholt. Schon von weitem hörten sie jemanden in Spocks Kabine wüten. Alarmiert sahen sie einander an und stürmten los. Die Tür war schnell geöffnet und so entdeckten sie die Verwüstung, die Spock gerade selber anzurichten schien. Denn außer ihm war niemand zu sehen.

„Spock, wenn Ihnen die Möbel nicht gefallen, hätten Sie nur etwas sagen müssen", meinte Kirk trocken.

Was war nur mit seinem Ersten Offizier los? Er war doch sonst so kühl und beherrscht. Logik schien für ihn wichtiger zu sein als Gefühle. Wieso verhielt er sich jetzt so?

„Raus hier!"

„Nein, erst möchte ich wissen, was mit Ihnen los ist, Spock."

Spock schien sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten zu können.

„Das geht Sie nichts an, Captain."

„Doch das tut es durchaus. Mit Ihrem Verhalten gefährden Sie das Schiff."

Spock schien diese Bemerkung nicht zu hören und sie konnten nur noch den Rückzug antreten, denn als nächstes kam ein Stuhl geflogen, der im Gang zersplitterte.

McCoy und Kirk sahen einander geschockt an.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Spock so nachtragend ist", sagte Kirk trocken.

„Ich schau mal nach, ob ich irgendetwas über verrücktes Verhalten von Vulkaniern in der Datenbank finde."

Kirk nickte und sie trennten sich, um beide wieder ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen. Denn auf Kirk wartete noch der scheinbar nie endende Papierkram. Wieso wurde man in der Akademie nicht gewarnt, dass man als Captain so viele langweilige Dinge tun musste?

***

„McCoy an Captain Kirk."

Kirk stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf, um zu dem Intercom zu gehen.

„Ja Pille, was ist los?"

„Jim, es steht so gut wie nichts über diese verdammten verschlossenen Vulkanier in der Datenbank. Ich habe keine Ahnung was mit ihm los ist."

Kirk fluchte.

„Danke Pille. Weißt du noch irgendjemanden, der mehr dazu weiß?"

„Vielleicht....dein besonderer Freund?"

Kirk nickte nachdenklich und versprach McCoy sich darum zu kümmern. Denn sein Spock würde ihm wohl nicht freiwillig antworten.

***

Mittlerweile waren drei Tage nach Spocks emotionalen Ausbruch vergangen. Im gesamten Raumschiff gingen die wildesten Gerüchte umher. Spock war das Gesprächsthema Nr. 1. Niemand wusste, was wirklich mit ihm los war, aber Gerüchte vereinfachten den tristen Alltag an Bord eines Raumschiffes.

Spock schien es schlechter zu gehen. Kirks Besorgnis war gewachsen. Wieso wollte sich sein Erster Offizier nicht helfen lassen?

Zudem hatte sich Spock von ihm entfernt, schien eine gewisse Distanz um sich aufzubauen. Seine Freizeit verbrachte er damit, sich in seine Kabine einzuschließen und von allem abzuschotten.

Es tat Jim Kirk weh, dachte er doch, dass sie ihre Differenzen beigelegt hatten. Er konnte sich auch keinen Grund vorstellen. Er bemühte sich den Anforderungen eines Captains gerecht zu werden und hatte es sich zur Regel gemacht, dass er mit seiner Crew nichts in sexueller Hinsicht anfing.

Er beobachtete den Vulkanier von seinem Captainsstuhl aus. Seine Besorgnis wuchs. Spock schien nicht er selbst zu sein. Er schien unkonzentriert zu sein und der leichte Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn war nun klar sichtbar.

Plötzlich kam Spock ins Straucheln und er sackte zusammen. Sofort schnellte Kirk hoch und eilte an seiner Seite.

„Spock?!" Er schien ohnmächtig zu sein.

„Kirk an Krankenstation! Ich benötige eine Trage auf der Brücke. Mr. Spock ist ohnmächtig geworden."

Wenig später kamen McCoy und zwei Sanitäter mit einer Schwebetrage auf die Brücke. Schnell wurde Spock auf die Trage gehoben und von McCoy untersucht. „Sulu, Sie haben die Brücke!" Kirk ging entschlossen mit auf die Krankenstation.

Spock wurde auf ein Bett gelegt und dort untersuchte McCoy den Vulkanier gründlich. Schließlich wandte er sich an Kirk: „Jim, er hat stark überhöhte Dopamin- und Endorphinwerte. Seine Nerven scheinen zu 'brennen'. Ich weiß nicht, was er hat, aber es sieht nicht gut aus. Er stirbt."

Kirk sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Kann es mit dem Außeneinsatz zu tun haben?" Fieberhaft versuchte Kirk eine Lösung, einen Grund für Spocks Zustand zu finden. Er wollte nicht, dass Spock starb.

„Ich weiß es nicht....vielleicht."

„Verdammt!" Kirk dachte nach. Er musste schnell eine Lösung finden.

McCoy klopfte ihm auf die Schulter ehe er davon eilte. Kirk wusste, dass sein Freund alles durchsuchen würde. Es musste eine Lösung geben. Es gab immer eine.

Entschlossen ging er in McCoys Büro und wandte sich an den Kommunikator.

„Könnte ich bitte mit Botschafter Spock auf Neu-Vulkan sprechen?"

„Natürlich. Einen Moment bitte." Uhura drückte einige Knöpfe, um die Verbindung herzustellen. Im nächsten Moment verschwand ihr Bild und wurde von Botschafter Spock ersetzt.

„Hallo Jim. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Oh gut und Ihnen?" Kirk hoffte, dass der alte Spock ihm Antworten geben konnte. Nur wie sollte er ihn darauf ansprechen?

„Jim, was ist los?"

„Nun....ähm...Spock ...also mein Erster Offizier...er ...stirbt." Es war komisch, Botschafter Spock dies zu erklären. Würde es Auswirkungen auf ihn haben?

„Ich vertraue Ihnen. Sie haben mich bisher immer gerettet." Spocks Mundwinkel deuteten ein leichtes Lächeln an.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie mir helfen könnten."

„Captain, vielleicht sollten Sie mit meinem jüngeren Ich reden. Leben Sie lang und in Frieden." Ein Lächeln zuckte über sein Gesicht und die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.

Kirk war sprachlos. Mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet und wie sollte er mit Spock reden? Er war ohnmächtig!

Kirk verließ McCoys Büro und suchte nach seinem Freund. Dieser hastete gerade über den Gang der Krankenstation. Er ging zu Pille und hoffte, dass dieser ihm weiterhelfen konnte.

„Pille, ich hab mit Botschafter Spock geredet."

„Und was hat er gesagt?" McCoy war über die Tatsache, dass es zwei Spocks gab nicht im mindesten überrascht. Jim hatte es ihm bereits vor einiger Zeit erzählt.

„Das ich mit Spock reden soll."

Ungläubig sah ihn McCoy an. „Spock ist ohnmächtig und ich weiß nicht, wann er wieder aufwacht und ob überhaupt."

Kirk seufzte. Es musste doch irgendetwas geben, was sie tun konnten. Angestrengt dachte er nach. Reden mit einem Vulkanier....Botschafter Spock schien ihn auf etwas hinweisen zu wollen, nur was?

Pille drückte ihm beruhigend die Schulter und ging wieder seiner Arbeit nach.

Jim dachte an die Gedankenverschmelzung,die Botschafter Spock mit ihm durchgeführt hatte. An die Intensität der Gefühle und dass es angenehm war, nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Spocks Präsenz war wie eine weiche, warme Decke gewesen.

Er starrte vor sich hin, drehte sich dann um und lief zu Spock. Es gab eine Möglichkeit, aber er wusste nicht, ob es funktionieren würde.

Er griff nach Spocks Hand und spreizte die Finger ab. Unbeholfen suchte er an sich die Punkte, an denen ihn schon Botschafter Spock berührt hatte. Im nächsten Moment riss er die Augen auf und ließ Spocks Hand fallen.

Er verstand und gleichzeitig machte es ihm Angst.

„Jim? Was ist los?" McCoy eilte an seine Seite. „Was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt?"

In diesem Moment schlug Spock die Augen auf und sah James T. Kirk entsetzt an. Dieser drehte sich um und rannte aus der Krankenstation. Nach Stunden, in denen er auf der Enterprise rumgelaufen war und nachgedacht hatte, kehrte er zur Krankenstation zurück. Seine Gedanken waren nicht mehr ganz so sehr aufgewühlt und seine Entscheidung war fast gefallen. Doch zuvor wollte er mit Pille reden. Sich Gewissheit verschaffen, ob das, was er vorhatte, richtig war.

McCoy sah ihn nachdenklich an und ging mit ihm in sein Büro. Er holte eine Flasche seines Bourbon, natürlich nur für medizinische Zwecke, hervor und schenkte ihnen beiden ein. Er drückte Jim ein Glas in die Hand und sah ihn forschend an.

„Was ist los, Jim?"

Jim versuchte ihn abzuwehren, aber der Doktor hielt ihn beharrlich fest und drehte ihn so, dass er Jims Gesicht sah.

Kirk gab auf und trank, um sich etwas Zeit zu verschaffen, etwas von dem Bourbon.

„Ich ...wollte wissen, was mit Spock los ist. Botschafter Spock hat mich auf Delta Vega an seinen Gedanken teilhaben lassen. Ich hab gedacht, dass er das mit 'reden' meint."

Entsetzt sah McCoy ihn an. Was hatte Jim sich dabei bloß gedacht? Doch sein Freund war im Moment viel zu geschockt, als dass er ihm jetzt Vorwürfe machen wollte.

„Was ist passiert, Jim?" McCoy wirkte sichtlich besorgt. Eine ganze Weile kam nichts. Jim hatte das Gesicht abgewandt. Dann flüsterte er kaum hörbar.: „Pon Farr."

„Wie bitte?"

„Pon Farr. Das ist mit Spock los." Er schlug mit der geballten Faust gegen die Wand.

„Und das bedeutet?" McCoy würde bald seine Nerven verlieren, wenn er weiterhin seinem Freund alles aus der Nase ziehen musste.

„Er muss einen Partner finden und sich an ihn binden. Für immer. Unmöglich zu lösen. Spock wird das alle sieben Jahre haben. Bindet er sich nicht...und ähm...hat Sex mit dieser Person...stirbt er."

McCoy sah ihn teils erstaunt, teils amüsiert an. „Das verdammte Spitzohr hat also seine Tage. Wieso kümmert er sich nicht früher darum? Wir sind doch keine Partnervermittlung. Oder ist dieser verdammte Planet da dran schuld." Warum war er bloß auf diese verdammte Idee gekommen und hatte sich freiwillig bei der Sternenflotte gemeldet?

Jim drehte sich um und sah ihn mit einem undeutbaren Blick an.

„Verdammt Pille! Er will mich!"

McCoy sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Oh scheiße...!"

Jim sah seinen Freund verzweifelt an. „Ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Er ist ein verdammt guter Erster Offizier und Wissenschaftsoffizier...und er ist mein Freund! Aber ...ich bin nicht schwul....und...verdammt!" Was sollte er bloß machen?

McCoy sah ihn mitleidig an. „Das kommt ganz drauf an, wie viel er dir bedeutet. Denk mal drüber nach." Damit ließ er Kirk alleine.

Wieso bekam er eigentlich heute nur kryptische Antworten? Was für ein scheiß Tag!

***

„Captain, wieso haben Sie das getan? Sie sind in meine Privatsphäre eingedrungen!" Spock hatte sich im Bett aufgerichtet und brüllte Kirk wütend, schon fast verzweifelt an. Ansonsten war es totenstill in der Krankenstation. Man hätte eine Stecknadel auf den Boden fallen hören können.

Bis auf McCoy flüchtete jeder so schnell wie er nur konnte. Zudem waren die Betten kaum belegt und die wenigen Kranken versuchten so unsichtbar zu wirken, wie es nur irgendwie möglich war.

„Hätte ich dich gefragt, hätte ich eine Antwort bekommen?", fragte Kirk gelassen.

McCoy beobachtete das ganze interessiert. Kirk war eine halbe Stunde nachdem er sein Büro verlassen hatte, entschlossen aus dem selbigen rausgekommen und zu Spock gegangen.

Er grinste. Vielleicht hatte er ja doch recht. Irgendwie kam es ihm so vor als ob die beiden wie zwei Pfauen einen komplexen Balztanz aufführten. Diese Beziehung würde sicherlich sehr interessant und überhaupt nicht langweilig werden. Dieses Schauspiel konnte er sich nicht entgehen lassen und außerdem musste er doch darauf aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig umbrachten. Obwohl Jim das sicherlich nicht machen würde.

Spock sah Kirk nur wortlos an, was für Jim Kirk Antwort genug war.

„Na also. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Und für dein Problem scheine ich die akzeptabelste Lösung zu sein."

„Wenn Sie soviel wissen, dann kennen Sie sicherlich auch..."

„Spock, ich lasse diesen Kampf auf meinem Raumschiff nicht zu und Sie werden sich auf keinen Planeten beamen. Meditieren scheint ja wohl ebenfalls keine reelle Lösung zu sein", schnitt Kirk ihm das Wort ab.

Spock schien sich damit nicht zufrieden zu geben und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Doktor McCoy schritt an dieser Stelle ein.

„Verlegt dieses Gespräch doch in eine privatere Umgebung. Hier liegen Kranke, die Ruhe benötigen. Captain, ich verlasse mich auf Sie, dass sie den Zustand Spocks nicht verschlimmern und jetzt raus hier!"

Kirk nickte zustimmend und wollte Spock aufhelfen, doch dieser wehrte ihn ab. Er wollte seine Würde behalten und stand langsam auf. Es war anstrengend und es drehte sich alles, aber er stand, wenn auch schwankend.

„Jim! Hier, das werdet ihr brauchen." McCoy drückte Kirk eine Tube in die Hand. Nach einem Blick darauf, sah Jim seinen Freund entsetzt an. McCoy grinste nur.

„Danken kannst du mir später. Viel Glück mit dem grünblütigen Waldschrat."

Kirk verdrehte die Augen und trat an Spocks Seite.

„Wir gehen besser in mein Quartier. Deines hast du ja zerlegt."

***

„Captain, ich kann das nicht von Ihnen verlangen." Kaum war die Tür der Kapitänskabine hinter ihnen geschlossen, versuchte Spock Kirk von dieser Idee abzubringen. Seine Nerven brannten und er hatte kaum noch Beherrschung übrig. Er trat drei Schritte zurück, um etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

„Nein, verlangen kannst du dies nicht..." Spock wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, auch wenn sich etwas in seinem Inneren schmerzhaft zusammen zog, doch da sprach Kirk schon weiter: „...ich kann das nur freiwillig machen."

Damit trat er entschlossen an Spock heran, welcher sofort weiter zurück wich.

„Captain, verstehen Sie überhaupt, welche Konsequenzen auf Sie zukommen werden?"

„Es heißt Jim und ja, die verstehe ich durchaus."

„Captain..."

„Jim. Ich hoffe du kennst dich mit den Praktiken aus. Ich tu's nämlich nicht."

„Jim, dass ist unmöglich..."

„Ich lass dich nicht sterben."

„Ihr Pflichtbewusstsein in allen Ehren, aber diesen Schritt sollten Sie sich gut überlegen."

„Das habe ich auch. Bei Gott, ich hoffe, dass der Sex mit dir phantastisch wird. Also kennst du dich damit aus?"

Spock sah ihn entsetzt an. Jim gab ihm keinerlei Möglichkeiten auszuweichen und schien sich seiner Sache sicher zu sein. Was sollte er bloß machen?

Er wollte Jim, aber er konnte doch nicht so etwas von ihm verlangen!

Jim warf ihm eine Tube zu. „Pille meinte, wir würden das hier benötigen."

Spock sah ihn beim Anblick der Aufschrift entsetzt an. Es war Gleitmittel!

„Also was ist nun? Kennst du dich damit aus?"

„Ich...habe diese Sexpraktiken in Büchern studiert..."

„Du verfügst also nur über theoretisches Wissen? Zeit also, um es in die Praxis umzusetzen." Abermals trat Kirk an Spock heran und dieses Mal wich Spock nicht zurück, da er mit dem Rücken bereits an der Wand stand. Er spürte Kirk überdeutlich. Die Schmerzen und das Plak Tow nahmen überhand. Keuchend versuchte er sich zu beherrschen. Das was Jim ihm anbot....er konnte es kaum glauben. Er schloss die Augen, nur um im nächsten Moment Jim fest in die Augen zu sehen. Er musste wissen, ob Kirk an seiner Entscheidung zweifelte oder nicht.

„Diese Bindung wird nicht lösbar sein. Das weißt du?" Eindringlich sah Spock Jim an.

„Oh ja." Jim begann sich entschlossen an Spocks Kleidung zu schaffen zu machen. Er wollte nicht mehr reden.

„Ich werde mich nicht zurückhalten können. Es kann dir Schmerzen verursachen." Doch Spock schien von dem Ganzen nicht überzeugt zu sein.

„Ich werd's überleben. Und jetzt halt den Mund."

Spock ergab sich. Er drückte seine Lippen auf Jims. Seine Beherrschung verschwand zusehends. Ihre Küsse sendeten kleine Blitze in Spocks Körper und er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Jim, wie es schien, ebensowenig.

Es war ungewohnt für Jim und Spock ließ ihm keine Zeit, sich an diese neue Situation zu gewöhnen. Zu gefangen war er im Pon Farr. Er konnte sich nur noch schwer zurückhalten.

Hastig sorgte er dafür, dass sie einander entkleideten. Jeder freigelegter Zentimeter Haut wurde neugierig erkundet.

Bald schon lagen sie in Kirks Bett. Spocks Körper stand in Flammen und er sehnte ihre Vereinigung so sehr herbei.

Dennoch klammerte er sich an das letzte Stückchen Logik in sich. Er wollte Jim nicht verletzen. Die letzte logische Handlung zu der er fähig war, war Gleitmittel auf sich und Jim zu verteilen. Dann schaltete sich sein Gehirn endgültig aus und er drang langsam, aber unaufhörlich in Jim ein. Aufstöhnend genoss er die heiße Enge um sein Glied, berührte mit seinen Fingern Jims Gesicht und führte eine Gedankenverschmelzung herbei. Jim stöhnte auf und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Er spürte, wie er sich um ihn verengte und stöhnte auf. Nur langsam entspannte sich der Captain und gewöhnte sich an ihre mentale Verbindung. Dann versank Spock in einen Strudel aus Lust und Leidenschaft.

***

Jim lag nach Atem ringend neben Spock. Der Sex war völlig anders als er es erwartet hatte. Es war intensiver. Er hatte Spocks Gefühle gespürt und er tat es jetzt immer noch. Gefühle, von denen er nicht gedacht hatte, dass Spock sie besaß. Es dauerte lange, bis er wieder klarer im Kopf wurde. Doch bewegen konnte er sich vorerst nicht. Wie lange hatten sie seine Kabine nicht verlassen? Jim hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Wenn es nach ihm ging, würde er sich in den nächsten Stunden auch nicht bewegen. Er war völlig fertig.

Spock drehte sich und stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen angewinkelten Arm, so dass er Jim amüsiert in die Augen blicken konnte.

„Natürlich besitze ich Gefühle. Ich hoffe, ich habe deine Erwartungen erfüllt?"

Geschockt sah Jim ihn an.

„Unsere Geister sind vereint. Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen."

Jim schluckte, grinste dann aber diabolisch. Das könnte interessant werden. Spocks Mundwinkel gingen nach oben und deuteten ein Lächeln hob er eine Augenbraue.

***

Captain James T. Kirk der USS-Enterprise stakste ungelenk durch einen Gang auf dem Weg zu seiner Schicht und wurde von seinem Ersten Offizier begleitet. Sein Hintern tat höllisch weh. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie oft sie es getan hatten. Auf jeden Fall brauchte er erst einmal eine Pause. Ein paar Tage wenigstens. Oder vielleicht konnte er Spock dazu überreden....Dieser sah ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.

McCoy holte sie auf ihrem Weg zur Brücke ein und grinste die beiden an.

„Alles ok mit euch beiden?"

Kirk verzog das Gesicht und beschloss dazu nichts zu sagen.

„Ah! Da hab ich was gegen!"

Captain Kirk errötete und sah ihn entsetzt an. Spocks Gesicht ergrünte leicht.

„Mr. Spock ist Ihnen schlecht?"McCoy grinste und gab Kirk eine Spritze in den Nacken.

„Au!"

Ende


	2. Chapter 2

Kleiner Zusatz

Wochen waren seit Spocks vorzeitigem Pon Farr vergangen. Wochen, in denen es zu den wildesten Gerüchten seitens der Crew gekommen war und vermutlich einiger Wetten. Doch eine Bestätigung des ein oder anderen Gerüchtes schien nicht in Aussicht zu sein. McCoy durfte sich zu allem nicht äußern, da Jim ihn an das Arztgeheimnis erinnert hatte. Mit einem guten, alten Bourbon.

Im Moment allerdings genoss Jim Kirk in vollen Zügen, was Spock da gerade mit ihm tat. Der Tag war lang und anstrengend gewesen. Sie mussten dringend die nächste Raumstation anfliegen. Scotty fluchte nur noch und versuchte mit seinen Leuten die vielen Fehlfunktionen einzudämmen und auch Jim musste ihm Recht geben, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Pinker Kaffee war nicht ganz nach seinem Geschmack und dies gehörte noch zu den harmloseren Fehlern.

Jetzt aber lag er unter Spock, mit seinen Beinen auf dessen Schultern und genoss die tiefen, festen Stöße Spocks. Sein erster Offizier sorgte so dafür, dass Kirk an nichts anderes mehr denken wollte oder gar konnte. Die beste Entspannung für seinen gestressten Captain.

Mit einem harten, gekonnten Stoß traf Spock Jims Prostata, so dass dieser Sterne sah und laut schrie. Zum Glück war ihr Quartier schalldicht.

Kirk zog Spocks Kopf zu sich runter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Sie waren so in ihrer Lust gefangen, dass sie nicht bemerkten wie die Tür wie von Geisterhand auf glitt.

Checkov, der dies ganz sicher nicht hatte sehen wollen, blieb dadurch nichts anderes übrig. Geschockt stand er im Gang und starrte auf die beiden Führungsoffiziere. Er wich an die gegenüberliegende Wand zurück und konnte nur entsetzt starren. Die lustvollen Laute waren nun auf dem gesamten Gang zu hören und trieben den Anwesenden die Röte ins Gesicht.

Checkovs Starre endete als einer vorbeikommenden Yeoman die Padds aus der Hand klappernd auf den Boden fielen. Sofort lief er zu einem nur wenige Meter entfernten Intercom und aktivierte es per Knopfdruck.

„Checkov an Mr. Scott!" Man konnte seinen russischen Akzent jetzt noch viel stärker als sonst hören.

„Ja?", meldete sich Scotty.

„Bitte kommen Sie sofort..." Kirk schrie ekstatisch auf. „...zum Quartier von Captain Kirk. Mit ...seiner Tür...scheint etwas nicht zu stimmen. Bitte kommen Sie schnell!"

Schon wenige Minuten später war Mr. Scott da und starrte nun ebenso entsetzt auf die sich ihm bietende Szene. Kirk und Spock hatten mittlerweile auch mitbekommen, dass sie öffentlichen Sex hatten. Spock wollte sich von ihm lösen, doch Kirk war zu nah an seinem Orgasmus und Jim wollte seinen Vulkanier nicht gehen lassen. Dieser grollte dunkel auf.

Kirk nahm seine Beine von Spocks Schultern und schlang sie um dessen Hüfte, um ihn einerseits tiefer in sich zu ziehen und andererseits nicht wegzulassen. „Spock!" Er brauchte nur noch wenige Stöße und kam Spocks Namen schreiend. Spock folgte ihm nur wenige Momente später dunkel aufstöhnend.

Er kollabierte auf Kirks Körper und nahm ihn besitzergreifend in seine Arme, ihn mit seinem Körper vor den Blicken abschirmend.

Währenddessen arbeitete Mr. Scott fieberhaft an dieser hartnäckigen Fehlfunktion. Wenigstens würden nun die Gerüchte aufhören, da das gesamte Raumschiff nun Bescheid wusste.


End file.
